


Great!

by Anonymous



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst??, Brian being an angel, Childbirth, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Maylor baby, Mpreg, Roger being Roger, very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Roger's about to give birth.It's a bumpy road.





	Great!

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt a received in tumblr

It was coming. The very dreaded moment. Sure, Roger was happy to be about to meet his baby and to be over with this whole pregnancy thing (he'd enjoyed most of it, but the last couple of weeks had been... difficult) but the truth was that he was really scared. It was going to be painful, it was going to be long and so many things could go wrong...

Roger was afraid, even if he wasn't a man that was usually afraid of anything. He would do things that many other people would never, and he was confident doing them. He was a great musician, a great lover and person, a sex symbol rockstar that could and would take on anything. But this was so important and so utterly out of his control. He didn't decide how long or painful it was because he was a celebrity, this kid didn't care that he was famous and great at playing drums and singing, this child wouldn't be kinder to him while going out just because he was Roger Taylor, drummer extraordinaire. It was going to be hell and hell was coming now.

And Roger couldn't stop dreading it. He'd carefully avoided any birth-related material (Brian had read up about it. He would know what to do, and so would the doctors) and now that the moment was already here... It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would, which was nice. Sure, he knew it would get worse, but it was a nice start. He immediately awoke Brian almost offended that he would be asleep when "this" was happening. He should know and he should be completely alert and helping Roger with whatever he needed! How dare he sleep.

"Brian! It's happening. You need to call an ambulance, we're leaving now."

Roger looked at himself in the entrance mirror as Brian called the ambulance. He looked bad, and he never looked bad. His hair was wrong, his shirt was overstretched and his socks were old. This was not the way he was supposed to look like in such an important moment. He urged Brian to hurry and then to hurry more. His fear became anger, and sharp words.

Brian looked at him with a slightly scared expression. His head hurt like hell and he somehow knew that Roger was going to yell at him the whole time. Of course, Roger had every right to yell being in the situation that he was, and he would take all the verbal abuse that he needed to, but it was only making his headache worse.

"They say they don't send ambulances until the water's broken at least."

"Well, then you go call a cab!" Brian complied and then went to wait outside on the cold night for the cab as Roger asked him to. Roger was pissed, not knowing exactly at what. This was not going the way he'd expected, he'd imagined. He had pictured his water breaking while listening to music and everyone smiling and looking after him and making sure he had everything he wanted. He would look great despite the pain and sweat, the ambulance would come very soon and in a couple of hours he would have his precious baby in his arms. Not this boring agony.

Waiting for a cab... A cab seemed too mundane, too unglamorous. They would have to work with it, but still... Roger complained the whole ride. He complained about absolutely everything that he could think of: about the driver being too fast or too slow, the seats being uncomfortable, the night being too dark, the hospital being too far... Nothing was right, they way it should.

He alternatively yelled at Brian for being too stressed or too calm, not being the supportive husband he was supposed to be, or smothering him when he most needed space and not realising it because he was an ignorant fool. Brian's voice bothered Roger and his silence bothered him even more. This was supposed to be Roger's big night, one of the most important moments in his entire life, and everything was going wrong. His hair looked wrong, his socks looked wrong and he was scared. He screamed at the cabbie and he screamed at Brian and at everyone in the hospital reception. Things weren't going great.

When he was finally seen by a doctor, she told him that it had been a false alarm. He wasn't in labour, those were just false contractions.

Oh. Roger immediately deflated, his anger at everything dissipating.

He didn't know how to feel at this new development. He looked at Brian for guidance. His eyes were kind, understanding, but he somehow looked ill, as if he hadn't rested properly in weeks (Maybe he hadn't)

"That's good, right, Rog? More time to prepare. We'll do it better when the time does come."

Roger wanted to cry, after all that had happened... Fuck all of this kindness and understanding. He'd been a complete nightmare, so focused on having everything perfect and complaining about what was not that he hadn't even realised that the contractions had stopped. He'd been bitching about unimportant things and forgot about the real issue.

God, he'd been a real pain.

And it had consequences.

After staying in his shirt (there hadn't been time to take a jacket!) on the cold night waiting for the ambulance, Brian caught a chest infection. He'd been coughing up his lungs and wheezing the next couple of weeks, but still doing nearly everything for Roger, because the blonde had reduced mobility now that he was so big and he "wasn't all that sick, really". But he really didn't need to be hurting himself like that.

Everything was prepared, ready and Roger could still do most things. And Brian had done more than his fair share, in fact he had coddled Roger all throughout the pregnancy, and had often been teased by Freddie for being such a hovering mother hen. He'd really been a sweetheart, especially those last months when Roger had been so bitchy about being too big and feeling like he would forever be pregnant and whale-sized.

So Roger decided that maybe it was the moment to be a bit more quiet and let Brian rest a little.

The next Thursday, at about 3am, Roger woke up with a start after feeling a bit achy all evening, as he had another of those pesky contractions. "You're fake too, aren't you?" he thought and decided not to pay any attention to it. This was probably another false alarm and there was no need to wake Brian up, who was managing to get some sleep after many restless night.

No, Sir. He would manage on his own, in silence. After all that he'd screamed the last time. Knowing that this was probably another false alarm made him relatively calm. Yes, it was painful, but it was part of having a family, wasn't it? He was Roger Taylor, he could deal with it. A little pain wouldn't be stronger than him. He distracted himself thinking about songs, about drum solos, about his best moments while on stage. He thought about all the thing he'd lived so far, about the band and their songs, the fans, the love, Brian loudly breathing next to him. It helped numb the pain somewhat.

Sure, the sharp pains in his abdomen where now getting closer to each other, stronger, worse, which definitely hadn't happened the last time, but....

He groaned and felt something wet coming out of him and flooding the sheets. Water wasn't supposed to break in false alarms, right? He shook Brian, suddenly being hit with the realisation that this was no false alarm, that all this hours he'd been in labour, that this was happening.

"Water broke. Please call." Roger managed to say, and Brian coughed, but raced outside. Roger's pyjamas were stained with... whatever it was, but he didn't care to change.

Didn't care about anything, but the pain. It hurt, it hurt a lot. Brian's face emerged from among the pain. One of his long hands was caressing his cheeks, the other one in Roger's hand.

"They'll be... here soon." Brian was nearly out of breath, wheezing like a madman, but still making sure everything was going ok, which was... so welcome.

This was a very scary moment, and Roger hadn't handled it so well last time. There was no need to scream at anyone, to make everything more difficult, for himself or others. It was better... better to appreciate what he did have, and express what he was feeling in a healthier way.

"Bri, I'm scared."

"Me too. But it will be fine, you... will be great." Brian managed to say, in between coughs.

And Brian was right. He was going to be great in this, like he had been in so many other times. He was indeed great, and he wasn't alone. There didn't need to a million nice voices telling him that he was the most beautiful person ever to give birth, the ambulance didn't need to be quick, and it probably wouldn't be just a couple hours until he was with his baby.

But who cared about those stupid fantasies? He had a hand to hold when it hurt, someone that kissed his sweaty forehead and the resolve and determination to bring this child into the world. He would manage - things didn't need to be perfect, they never had.

Was his music perfect? Maybe not, but it had brought him some of the best things in his life. Was his first band the best choice? Well, it did break up, but it was how he met Brian, and the beginning of Queen, the other great love of his life (after Brian, and the baby now too). Was his relationship perfect? Not by a long shot, and still, he wouldn't change what they had for anything.

There was no easy way to do this. The doctor hadn't wanted to let Brian in because of how much he was coughing, but they saw the horrified look in Roger's big eyes at having to be alone with the doctors and caved. It felt... really long.

The pain was terrible, and it was long boring hours until the end was approaching. And Roger kept getting more scared, because at the same time it was too close and felt like it would come, his child, his baby... Finally he felt that this was coming to an end, and used all the strength he could muster, because he could do this and he could be great. He pushed and screamed and then pushed again... He felt that all of himself was made of pain and fire and endless agony...

But then... then it was over. And their little boy was there, and everything was worth it.

All the fights, all the fear, everything.

"You did great, my love." Brian's sweet voice said, and Roger managed to smile.

The dreaded moment had come... and somehow, it had been great.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean the world!


End file.
